Lip
English Etymology From , from lippa, with various Germanic cognates (see Translations), and probably also Latin labium Pronunciation * , , * * Noun # Either of the two fleshy protrusions around the opening of the mouth. # A part of the body that resembles a lip, such as the edge of a wound or the labia. # The rim of an open container. # backtalk, verbal impertinence. #: Don’t give me any '''lip'!'' Synonyms * labium (medical term) * labium (medical) * edge, rim * backchat, cheek (informal), impudence, rudeness Derived terms * black lip * cleft lip * fat lip * lip gloss * lipless * liplike * lip-lock * lipped * lipping * lippy * lip-read * lip-reader * lip service * lip-smacking * lipstick * lip-strap * lip-synch * tight-lipped Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: (šíffa) * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܣܦܬܐ (septhā, septho) *: Hebrew: ספתא (septhā, septho) * Armenian: , *: Old Armenian: * Basque: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chamicuro: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Ewe: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * German: (human's lip), (animal's lip) * Greek: , * Gujarati: હોઠ (hoth´) * Hebrew: שפה (shafah) * Hindi: होंठ (ho.nth´) , लब (lab) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Kurdish: , * Latin: , * Mi'kmaq: nsi (my lip) * Norwegian: * Old Irish: * Old Norse: * Persian: (lab) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Quechua: * Romanian: , * Russian: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Sicilian: mussu , * Slovak: * Slovene: , (literary) * Spanish: * Swedish: * Taos: * Telugu: (pedavi) * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Urdu: (ho.nth´) , (lab) * Welsh: , * Dutch: * Greek: * Norwegian: * Czech: * Dutch: lip(je) * Greek: * Latin: * Dutch: grote bek, grote mond, tegenspraak * : Lippe (de), Rand , Unverschämtheit * : lūpa * : mdomo sg * : పెదవి (pedavi), అంచు (amchu) Adjective # labial, produced using the lips # insincere, murmured merely trough the lips Verb # To touch with the lips, notably kiss or lick, lap the lips against something # To utter verbally # To simulate speech merely by lip-movement, as suffices for a lip-reader # to make a golf ball hit the lip of the cup, without dropping in Category:1000 English basic words ---- Dutch Pronunciation * * Noun # Lip (part of the mouth) # Lip (of a container) Related terms * lipklank * liplezen * lippen (verb) * lippendienst * lippenrood * lippenstift * lipvis * loslippig * schaamlip * bovenlip * onderlip ---- Gallo Noun # Category:roa-gal:Anatomy ---- Polish Noun lip # Abbreviation of lipiec; (July) ---- Serbo-Croatian Alternative forms * (Ekavian): * (Ijekavian): Etymology From . Adjective # nice, pretty #* 1375, N.N., Muka svete Margarite (transribed from Glagolitic original): #: Pasite se, ovce mile, #: sve ste lipe, sve ste bile #* 1501, Marko Marulić, Judita: #: Tad se usčudiše svi, vidiv Juditu, #: toko lipa biše i u takovu svitu. #* 1759, Antun Kanižlić, Sveta Rožalija: #: Ovog zaručnika, lipa, mila, srićna, #: imati jest dika, srića, radost vična. af:lip ar:lip ast:lip zh-min-nan:lip br:lip ca:lip cs:lip et:lip el:lip es:lip eo:lip fa:lip fr:lip gl:lip ko:lip hr:lip io:lip id:lip it:lip kn:lip kk:lip ku:lip li:lip hu:lip ml:lip nl:lip ja:lip no:lip pl:lip pt:lip ro:lip ru:lip simple:lip fi:lip sv:lip ta:lip te:lip th:lip tr:lip uk:lip vi:lip vo:lip zh:lip